1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to pesticidal compounds of the chemical family of 1-arylpyrroles, as well as intermediate products: 1-(N,N-dialkylamino)-2,3-dicyanoprop-1-enes; 1-(substituted phenylamino)-2,3-dicyanoprop-1-enes; and 1-(substituted phenyl)-2-amino-4-cyanopyrroles for the preparation of these compounds. The invention further relates to processes for preparing these pyrrole compounds via the above compound intermediates. The invention also relates to the application of said compounds in agriculture, especially as pesticides for controlling arthropods, preferably as insecticides and acaricides and to agrochemical compositions useful to control arthropods, especially insects and arachnids.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many pyrazoles (two nitrogen atom-containing heterocyclic formula) are well known as insecticides. Also some compounds containing the pyrrole group (one nitrogen atom containing formula) are known as insecticides. However, they usually contain also another chemical group in their formula which is well known to have insecticidal properties per se, such as a pyrethroid group, or a carbamate group, or some organophosphoric group. Simple substituted pyrrole derivatives have been described as agrochemical compounds, for example in British patent 2,189,242, but for fungicidal use.
Certain 1-(N-substituted alkylamino)- and 1-(N-substituted phenylamino)-2,3-dicyanoprop-1-enes and cyclized pyrrole compounds obtained therefrom, namely 1-(substituted alkyl)- and 1-(substituted phenyl)-2-amino-4-cyanopyrroles are described by A. Brodrick and D. G. Wibberley, J. Chem. Soc., Perkin Trans. I, 1975, 1910.